Frank The Crazy Stalker Boy Who Kicks People
by dervishgirl
Summary: It's about my stalker in the Demonata stories. It's utterly stupid and just so you know before hand, I was bored out of my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another Shorty is up! Whoop! **

**This fic is dedicated to my stalker Frank Eldon George III. The THIRD! Omg…*shakes head* **

**I don't need a disclaimer cuz I already know I do not own anything.**

Dervish was cooking cheeseburgers and French fries in the kitchen. Kings of Leon was blasting on the radio and he was doing a little dance. After doing this for about twenty minutes he started feeling uneasy. At first, he thought it was that spinach, tomato, anchovy omelet he had for breakfast, but seeing as how he didn't throw up at all, he knew he was being watched.

***queue creep and dramatic music* **

Outside Dervish's mansion….

Grubbs was walking home from school and just before he opened the front door to the house, a little Mexican boy with a manga book in hand ran up to him and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow, what the French toast! What the hiccup was that for?! Who the hiccup are you, you crazy person?!" screamed Grubbs.

"I am the creepy stalker-boy, Frank Eldon George the Third. You got a problemo with that, punk? Do yah? Do yah?! And I kicked you because I felt like it!" The psycho child said.

"Well, Francisco, what are you doing here??" Grubbs asked while gently rubbing his shin.

"I was watching your uncle Dervish cooking, duh," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world while pointing to the binoculars around his short neck.

"….Okay, then…I'm gonna go now…"

Then Frank the crazy stalker-boy who kicks people for no reason was eaten by a stray demon.

The End.

**Yeah, I know. This Shorty sucked buttness. But I honestly don't give a dam. **

**Dam, as in Hoover Dam! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! OMG another chapter! Try to enjoy! I'm going to try writing in 1****st**** person. Let's hope it's not horrible. **

**My disclaimer is that I don't need a disclaimer. We all know I don't own anything.**

Grubbs.

"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I looked down and saw the Mexican boy who lived in a trailer park nearby. The same one who has been stalking my uncle Dervish for the past five days. And to be honest, he was crazy. I think he needs to be hospitalized.

It was Frank Eldon George III (The Third) the crazy stalker boy who kicks people for no reason.

What a title.

"What the hell was that for, retard?"I asked ever so nicely.

"Oh, nothing. Just bored. Is Dervish around?" he said.

"No, he went to the pub. And why don't you just go away and leave us alone?"

"But I don't wanna."

"Well, too bad."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Awkward Silence.

"Mwahahhahaha! I am the Lord of The Shadows! Darren Shan, the Ruler of Man Kind! I am Darren Shan! How was that intro, Harkat? ….Harkat? Where'd you go?"

Whoa…what the hell? He just jumped out from the bushes randomly…only I can do that! Those bushes are my property! Well, technically they're Dervish's property but that's not important.

"Dude, what the hell. Who the f*** are you?" I asked. I have wonderful manners.

"Dude! Don't talk to me that way! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Thump.

"Ow! What the hell! Who are you?!"

1 point to Francisco for kicking mysterious and weird dude who talks about vampires.

"I am Frank. Or Frankie. Whatever suits yah. I was booooooored."

"So you decided to kick me…..," said the "Darren Shan" man. Hey that rhymed!

"Yeah, pretty much."

This was getting weirder and more awkward by the minute.

"OMFG, I can time travel!! Watch!" screamed Frank the crazy stalker boy who kicks people for no reason and grabbed onto my hand and Darren's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TIME TRAVEL AWESOMNESS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dude, where are we?" asked Darren, looking off of what looked to be like canyons.

"I have no clue," I said.

"We're in Colorado."

Huh? Frank say what? 

"How do you know that? And where the hell is Colorado?" I asked.

"It's in the States."

"Good to know."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

We all turned around to see 6 figures standing before us. The girl standing front center had brown hair and the fiercest look in her eye. Very attractive. The boy to her right was wearing all black, including his hair. He looked murderous. And the guy to her left had blondish reddish hair. A lighter shade of red than my own. I think he was blind. There was an African American girl who looked incredibly girly , and two young kids. Boy and Girl.

And you know what the weirdest thing about them was?

They has wings.

WINGS! ANGEL WINGS!

"Actually they're bird wings," said the youngest girl.

Huh???

"Who ARE you?" I seem to be asking that a lot lately.

The girl who seemed to be the leader introduced themselves. "I'm Max, the one in black is Fang, the blind one is Iggy, the fashionista is Nudge, and the little ones are Gazzy and Angel. Angel can read minds."

FREAKS!

Actually, that's a stupid thing to say seeing as how I'm part wolf and I'm a Magician.

"I'm Grubbs," I said.

"I'm Darren."

"And I'm Fra—"

"Crazy person," I muttered.

"You wanna rumble, foo?" Francisco threatened.

Sure, why not. I'll beat him easily.

"Yeah, I do. I'll go easy on you. Choose your weapon of choice."

Superman music starts playing out of nowhere and Frank whips out his weapon.

Fruits Basket manga vol. 5.

"That's your weapon of choice…?" I asked. Wow, this guy has serious fighting issues.

"It's great reading material."

"huh."

"This is gonna be good," I heard Max say to her "flock" and Darren. Whatever.

"You stole Fang's line!" Angel yelled at me.

"Oh no you didn't!" Fang roared at me.

I feel daring.

Whatever.

I turned into my creepy wolfish self—ignoring the screaming coming from the flock, "Eraser!"—and prepared for a throw down.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frank screamed like a little school girl towards me and attacked me with his comic book thing.

I really shouldn't have underestimated him. He kicked my ass.

I totally wasn't ready for that.

I admit….defeat.

I want to go hooooooooooooome.

"What happened?! Who won?" frantically asked Iggy. You know, 'cause he's blind.

"That Grubbs kid lost. To the stalker boy who reads manga. "

"I'm leaving. I want to go home."

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TIME TRAVEL AWESOMENESS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah. Home sweet home.

I officially hate Francisco.

"It's Frank."

"I don't care!"

It's almost like he can read my mind.

"I can."

See? He's a stalker.

I want bacon. And chocolate.

BACON CHOCOLATE!!!

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to hell."

And with that, a random demon came and ate Francisco.

And I ate Bacon Chocolate.

The End.

For real.


End file.
